The Bird and The Cat
by Remy's Muse
Summary: What happens when Bruce tells Selina about Damian? Well...pretty much this.
1. Chapter 1

This story came to me after watching the newer Young Justice episode then reading Batman & Robin. Hope you guys enjoy this! I certainly have been. As always please R&R!

* * *

Seven Years Ago: Selena Kyle was back in business. She wore her skin tight cat suit as she slinked around the roof tops. Usually she was looking for a great heist to hit or some precious gem to steal, usually but not tonight. She was looking for the moving shadows, listening for just the slightest whirring of a cape in the night. Tonight she was looking for Batman.

Just when she was going to give up for the night and just head over to Bruce's manor a shadow crossed her path. "Batman!" She purred with joy. She turned and looked into the eyes of the man she had been in love with for so many years. She stepped quickly to him and wrapped her arms around him. He petted her back awkwardly, but his whole body remained oddly stiff. Selena took a step back and looked into his eyes. "Batman, what's wrong?" She asked with a slightly pouty bottom lip. She was emitting pheromones, she wanted him and he knew it, so why was he being so odd?

"Selena…there's something we should talk about." His voice didn't hold the deep threatening aura it usually did when he was dressed as the Batman. "Bruce, what's wrong?" She asked, now noticing just how serious this was. "Something happened, something that changed me." He spoke softly, trying to keep his seriousness the most defined thing in his voice. "Something or someone Bruce?" Selena spoke with such venom.

"Someone, but it's not what you think. It's not a woman, it's" Bruce was going to finish but was interrupted by the voice of a very arrogant sounding young boy. "It's me." Damien called as he stepped from the shadows. His previous training from the assassins making him completely undetectable until he wanted his presence to be known. "So you got a new Robin? Big deal." Selena called as she curled into Bruce's chest. "No, Selena…listen. He's not just any Robin he's." Once again Damian interrupted Bruce. "Damian, Damian Wayne. His son." Selena stopped her nuzzling and stared intently at him.

"Bruce?" Selena called, turning her sorrow filled eyes to him. He refused to meet her eyes. "So it's true. Who's the mother?" Selena asked her eyes now glaring daggers at the boy. Before Bruce could respond Damian was at Selena, a batarang pressed to her jugular vein. "Talia." Selena hissed as she took a few steps back. Damian was halted with his father's hand rested on his shoulder. "Bruce, you're going to regret this." Selena called with a mixture of pain and anguish before she dove off the top of the building and used her cat-o-nine tails to swing safely away.

Present Day: Damian had been enrolled in public school for a while now. His father thought it was a good idea to work on his people skills. He on the other hand thought it was a mundane and pointless idea. He no longer resembled the anti-social personality disordered ten year old assassin he used to be. These past few years with Bruce had been enough to settle him. He slowly drifted away from his angered assassin ways. Very slowly he was introduced to the public. Soon he was enrolled into school to learn how normal kids behaved with one another.

Today was just another day for Damian Wayne, or so he thought. Damian had been sitting in front of the fountain that graced the front lawn of the ritzy school grounds of Gotham Academy. Girls surrounded Damian, fawning over his good-looks and rich last name. He looked bored between them all, listening to them drabble on and on about useless things. That is until a very expensive brand-new Jaguar pulled into the parking lot. A young girl sat behind the driver seat, while the loud bass thumping of the PussyCat Doll's "When I Grow Up" rang through the air. The engine shut off, the loud music just dying away leaving ears ringing. The girl slid out of the driver's seat. Whispers immediately began as she made her way through the parking lot to the main gates. She wore the Gotham Academy uniform, but the skirt was probably shorter than regulation allowed. Her undershirt was tight, accenting her gracious curves. The blazer was just as tight, though not too tight that the buttons were strained. She carried a large purse, big enough to carry all the necessary school books in.

She took off her Chanel sunglasses and winking at the staring boys. She pressed two fingers to her luscious gloss covered pink lips and blew kisses to a rather attractive boy. It was her eyes that caught Damian's attention. They seemed to have cat-like pupils in a certain light, making them shine a golden bright color. But when she caught his eyes straight on her eyes were more of a deep honey color. Damian thought they were pretty cool to do that with just the light tricking people. She winked at Damian before turning her full attention on walking up to the office wearing six inch stiletto heels.

As soon as the girl was out of sight the sight the uproar began. Angry female whispers of 'slut' and 'whore' filled the air while many of the guys talked about how hot the new girl was. It felt like Damian was the only quiet one in the school yard. The ringing of the bell sliced through the loud chatter, causing it to drift away as kids rushed to their first classes. Damian shrugged, not worrying about the new girl, knowing he'd probably only see her in the mornings and when leaving. He wasn't at all too concerned as he made his way to his first class.

The teacher waited until everyone was in their seats before taking attendance. Right after attendance they usually started the lesson but the teacher instead walked out of the classroom. In a few moments the teacher came back this time with a person shadowing him. Damian's eyes widened a bit as they met the deep honey orbs from this morning. She stood in a cocky manner, her hip cocked with a saucily placed hand on it.

"Class, welcome Lina Kyle. She's new to Gotham and is hoping you'd be so nice as to make her feel welcomed." The teacher's voice was rather emotionless. She pointed to a seat toward the back of the class. The seat that happened to be directly behind Damian. Lina smirked as she sashayed her way down the aisle. She slid into her seat soundlessly. A boy immediately leaned over and said quite loudly. "I'll help you feel welcomed." He waggled his eyebrows as the kids around them erupted in laughter.

"Enough!" The teacher hollered above the rest of the laughter. "Bobby, that was completely inappropriate. Go sit out in the hallway." The kid, whose name was now known to Lina walked out of the classroom. Lina just sat back in her seat and looked extremely bored. Damian did his best to ignore her, but found it hard when he felt her eyes boring into the back of his head. The teacher droned on for a good hour before the bell finally rang, dismissing them to their next class. Lina walked ahead of Damian, quickly exiting the class room. Damian walked out after her. They had about ten minutes between classes for travel.

Damian spotted her just a few feet ahead. She was very crafty, sliding between people in the crowd and very easily making her way to her locker. She stopped and placed her new textbook inside. After slamming the door closed she was only a little shocked when her back ended up pressed to the lockers that were in front of her only a little bit ago. She smirked when she saw who had laid hands on her so roughly. "Damian." She said his name breathlessly.

The way she said his name completely captured his attention. His eyes moved from hers to her lips. They were so pink, and glossy. They were calling out to Damian. "It is Damian right? What do you want?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Damian seemed to snap out of his memorization. "What do I want?" He asked a little bit dumbfounded. "Yes…you stopped me while going to my next class, and what for. Don't tell me you were hoping to see my schedule, maybe help me around?" She asked with eyes sparkling of mischief. She was giving him an easy way out from the awkward moment he created. "Yeah. Can I see your schedule?" He asked as he released her shoulder. She dug around in her bag and pulled out a crumbled up piece of paper. He smoothed it out and was completely shocked to found that it was the same as his own schedule.

"Well, you can just follow me around today. We have the same schedule." Damian said as he handed the paper back. "Really? How purrfect." Lina said. He was attracted to the way she rolled her 'r' in the word. "Why is that perfect?" He asked not liking the way it came out so plainly from his mouth. "Why? I like looking at you. It'll give me something good to look at all day." She gave him a very warm look. That look caused knots to wriggle their way into Damian's stomach.

"Oh. Uhm, this way then." A blush had crept its way up Damian's neck and rested on his cheeks. He began to walk away but Lina grabbed his hand to keep pace beside him. "What are you doing!" Damian's voice rose a few octaves as he spoke. Lina pouted out her bottom lip and looked up from beneath her long lashes. "I don't want to get lost." She spoke a bit childishly but once done had a smirk on her lips. Damian pulled his hand from hers and began mumbling as he led her to their next class.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here begins the next chapter of the Bird and the Cat. How deliciously thrilling this has been for me to write. I have this story laid out to a certain point and have been evilly twirling my fingers as I think exactly how I want to write it out. It is a funny process how this story come about and I hope you enjoy it!

Oh! And to the anonymous reviewer: No! Lina is not Damian's half-sister. You'll find out eventually. But it is not that! It's much more devious.

Now on to the story.

* * *

Lina had spent the day following Damian around from class to class. The only time she was out of his line of sight was lunch. After showing her the cafeteria they stood in line. Damian had been called out by a group of people sitting around a small table. There was only one seat open, but when Damian had turned to tell Lina they would find somewhere to sit together she was gone. He had no idea where she had gone, but she stayed away the whole lunch hour and showed up as soon as it was over.

"Where did you go?" Damian asked as he led her to her locker to get the books for the rest of the day. "Go? Here, there, a little of everywhere actually." She spoke nonchalantly and with a roll of her delicate shoulders. "Whatever." Damian mumbled as he took off for their next class. She rushed to catch up with him and put an arm around his shoulder. "I didn't spend it with another guy if that's what you're thinking handsome." Lina said with a sly little smirk gracing her feature. "What? No! I don't care if you did or not." Damian turned his head away with a blush on his cheeks. He ducked out from underneath her arm and into the classroom. Lina just giggled as she entered the room too.

Damian noticed that the day continued in a similar pattern until the end of school. Lina continued to openly flirt with Damian, and Damian continued to act like it didn't affect him. Eyes of both sexes stared at them with frustrated jealousy. Damian just kept on playing the not interested card that made Lina flirt even more openly. Damian let out a huge sigh of relief as their last class of the day, study hall, ended. He stood and immediately made his way to the front of the school. He wasn't very surprised to see that Lina wasn't very far behind.

"How are you getting home Damian?" Lina cooed as she sat down on the step with Damian. Damian just growled until he abruptly stood. Alfred was pulling the car up to the steps. Damian didn't even hesitate to walk away without looking back. "Hey, how about tomorrow you leave the old man at home and let me drive you around?" Lina asked as she stood and dusted off her skirt.

Damian chuckled as he entered the car. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow at Wayne manor." His voice echoed with a playfulness that showed he was just kidding but Lina ignored the tone. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodbye Damian." Lina was off to her car before Damian could respond. His mouth gaped open and kind of flopped there. By the time he fully recovered Lina was gone. He turned his attention to Alfred, who was sitting in the front seat chuckling. "Alfred, do you really think she's crazy enough to come to Wayne Manor tomorrow?"

"Master Damian only time will tell and tomorrow we shall see." Alfred replied as he took off towards home. Damian turned to see Lina heading in the opposite direction. Only then did Damian relax. It seemed like a short drive home for Damian who ran into the house as soon as the car stopped. He headed straight for his room, ignoring Dick Grayson who was making one of his random visits. As soon as Damian hit the steps he heard the front door close and a very loud conversation.

"What's wrong with Damian?" Dick asked Alfred who was hanging up his and Damian's coats.

"Nothing is wrong with Master Damian, Master Richard." Alfred spoke with wisdom.

"Then why didn't he greet me like he usually does? He just ran straight up to his bedroom." Richard said with the shaking of his head.

"Master Damian has plenty to think about for tomorrow morning. We must leave him be for the time being." Alfred turned and headed to the kitchen to get dinner started. Damian heard a grunt from Richard before the soft plopping of his weight onto the couch. Damian didn't respond before heading up the stairs. Once in his room he turned the lock and headed to his desk.

He didn't have any homework to do, since he did it in his free period. Instead when he sat at his desk he pulled out one of his sketchbooks. He was going to grab one that already had some drawings in it, but this sketchbook would be dedicated to something other than the death and dangers that surrounded his life, this one would be dedicated to the beautiful things in life.

He took out his set of pens and found the one that would leave the faintest lines, instead of the thick rough ones he was so accustomed to. With a skilled artist precision, Damian's hand flew across the paper. The lines were light and defining at the same time. They came together to form a feminine face. Once the formal outline of the face, neck and shoulders was done he began working with colors. He had picked up a dark burgundy color and began to fill in the long locks that flowed around the face and past the shoulders. He then picked a darker tan color, one that was of a sun-kissed skin tone. He used that to fill in the large amount of skin showing. Once he finished with the skin tone he added a bit of pink blush to the cheeks, just enough to be a natural rouge and not a bad makeup job or embarrassed blush. He then went about three shades darker and applied a heavy amount of color to the lips. Once that was done he picked up the colors that had been in his mind since this morning. He took the honey color and filled in one of the orbs, shading darker around the normal sized pupils. Then he took the other color, a golden yellow color, and filled in the other orb. This time he elongated the slits of the pupil and formed a natural looking cat's eye. Once he was done he took the time to stare at the picture that now graced his paper.

A swift knock at the door had Damian reaching for his batarangs, worried that he had been caught off guard, something not easily accomplished. "Master Damian, it has been two hours since you got home, and dinner is ready. When you are ready to join Master Richard downstairs it will be served." Alfred's familiar voice broke through the thick wooden door.

"Okay Alfred, I'll be right down." Damian took a long last look at the picture he drew. He sighed heavily before shutting the cover on Lina's staring, smiling face. He slid it back into the drawer and made his way to the door. He took a look at the clock as he unlocked the door. How had two hours passed by so quickly? He shook his head as he headed down for dinner.

It didn't take long before dinner was being cleaned off the table. "Did Bruce have something to do today as well?" Damian asked politely as he turned his attention to the empty seat at the head of the table. Alfred cleared a few more plates before responding. "Yes, Master Bruce got held up in a meeting. He told me to make sure your homework was complete before you suit up for the night."

"Do you even have to check anymore Alfred? You know how I am with it." Damian said as he stood to leave the table.

"Hey, he checked mine everyday too kid." Richard said as he patted his full stomach. Damian gave him a disgusted sneer before turning to leave.

"Yes Master Damian. I must check it before you leave for tonight. Master Bruce has specifically asked me to see to it that all homework is done before your after school activities." Alfred said before disappearing into the kitchen.

With a sigh Damian turned to the hall rack. His coat and book bag had been hung on it when they got home earlier. He dug out his day planner with all his assignments for the day and then the completed assignments. He then returned to the table and spread them out for Alfred to check. Once Alfred had returned he had two small plates of apple pie. The slices found their way in front of the two younger gentlemen while Alfred took the opportunity to overlook the papers.

"Very good Master Damian, I'll inform Master Bruce right away." Alfred said as he collected the papers into a neat pile and went to replace them in Damian's bag. Once Alfred returned he found an empty seat, the slice of pie gone. Richard just sat in the seat across from it and shrugged. "He must be excited to get out there with Bruce tonight." Richard stood and headed down towards the Batcave. "I'll be leaving for the night Alfred, thanks for the food." He called over his shoulder.

"It was no problem Master Richard." Alfred said with a smile as he removed the one untouched slice of pie he knew belonged to Damian from Richard's table setting. Without another word Alfred went to work in the kitchen.

Down in the Batcave: Damian stood fully dressed in his Robin gear while Nightwing took the seat in front of the computer. He was going through a few cameras throughout the city while he waited for Bruce. It was only twenty minutes before they heard the swishing of a cape coming down the stairs. "Richard." Was the only acknowledgement that Dick received. "Ready to go Damian?" Bruce asked as he pulled his cowl down. Damian just smiled as he headed to the car. "I thought you'd never ask." Damian called from the passenger seat. Bruce, now dressed as Batman, took the driver's seat. "Anything we should check out Nightwing?"

"Only a small disturbance at a local jewelry store. Looks like a break in and the perps are still inside." Nightwing said as he donned his motorcycle helmet. "Coordinates sent to the car?" Batman asked as he shut the door. Nightwing just smiled and sped after the now speeding bat mobile.

It only took them three minutes to reach the breached jewelry store. Robin was the first to pounce from the car and disappear on the roof. He returned a few moments later to a stern looking watch out. "No physical damage except a perfectly cut circle from the sky roof. No signs of ropes, no look out." Robin relayed the details of his scope out. "Good work lets go." Batman called as he grappled to the roof.

Once they reached the roof the used their grapples to lower themselves into the store. A soft purring noise came from the second floor. "Selina." Batman growled and took off towards the source. Before Robin could follow a hand turned him around to face him. He stared directly into two perfect golden cat eyes. "How purrfect for the bat to leave the bird all alone. Leaves time for this kitty to get to know you better." She practically purred with each word that escaped her lips.

Robin stared into her eyes, surprised to find them looking just as he had pictured Lina's this morning. The girl's soft laughter tore him from his frozen state. "What's the matter birdy? Scared this kitty still has her claws?" She asked as she extended her fingers in a cat-like manner. He barely had time to move, still stunned by their likeness, from those sharp claws as they came to his face. Even though stunned, he still easily dodged the attack. He grabbed her attacking hand and used it to flip her onto her back. Once she was on the ground he made out her outfit. She wore something similar to Catwoman's outfit. It was all leather, torn in tactical places. Then there was the trademark cat-eye zipper pull and big goggles. She didn't have her goggles down over her eyes, but up where the cat ears of the suit were.

The girl used his still held hand to flip him onto the floor over top of her. In a few seconds she was on top of him. She licked up his cheek then gave a soft kiss to his lips before back flipping off of him. "Since you're here it's time for us to leave." The girl said as another figure joined her. "Come kitten, we must go." Catwoman said and turned to run straight into Batman. "Oh what a surprise, Batman has graced us with his presence kitten." Catwoman said with a smirk.

"Selina, what are you doing? I thought you left the life of crime behind you a while ago." Batman said as he took a step closer. "At, at Batman. You don't hear me throwing your name around in front of the children do you?" She tsked as she tapped a finger to his chest plate.

"Who's the girl Selina?" Batman asked as he grabbed her wrist. "Ow, Batman no need to get jealous about sharing your toys. You got yourself a sidekick, so did I." Catwoman spoke as she withdrew her hand. She had dropped her bag in the process.

"You shouldn't drag innocent kids into this Selina." Batman scolded as Robin joined him.

"You're one to talk Batman." Selina spoke venomously. "Besides she has as much dirty DNA as I do, isn't that right Kitten." Selina asked as she lovingly stroked the girls cheek.

"Yes, mother." The girl smiled at the stunned look on the caped crusaders faces. The women used this moment of surprise to make their escape. Only they didn't think they'd run into Nightwing on the roof. The girl hissed as she was cornered. Catwoman pulled out her cat-a-nine tails and began whipping it at him. He had just enough time to pull the cowl down just the slightest. He jumped back and let them go. It wasn't long before Batman and Robin joined them on the roof.

"Well, that's weird. Since when does Catwoman have such a cute sidekick?" Nightwing asked scratching his face.

"Kitten…and apparently for quite a few years." Batman growled as he made his way to the batmobile.

"Something I said?" Nightwing asked as he began to follow.

"No, it's just Kitten claimed Catwoman was her mother." Robin spoke thoughtfully before joining Batman.

Nightwing shrugged his shoulders as he joined them in their journey back to the cave, the thought of golden cat eyes and dark burgundy hair framing them filling his head.

* * *

Finally! A five page chapter but I finally got out their first bad girls / good guys encounter! So happy! I'm sorry to end it here, but It seems a good place to stop. The good thing about this is, even though I didn't straight out say it, I'm sure most of you know who Kitten is. I'm proud of you little detectives! Special shout out to 41kciuqadkcin who guessed correctly by the first chapter, and the awesome review! I hope you guys enjoyed the latest edition and I also hope to hear from you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I received a very interesting review on chapter two already. I LOVE you guys! You're getting into the story, thinking about the characters, their origins and how they're reacting. I'd love to tell you how right you are or how it's going to happen soon, but that's the point of writing the story for you guys to read. But you're so awesome so, here's another chapter!

* * *

It was early morning when the trio reached the batcave. Richard had long resigned to stay that night, so he followed the speeding batmobile back to the cave. When it was parked safely in the cave Batman jumped out and headed straight upstairs, not talking to anyone. "Wow, was Bruce in that mood the whole ride?" Dick asked as Damian slowly exited the car.

"Yes. He didn't talk at all, just had that same really pissed look on his face." Damian said as he too headed upstairs. Dick gave a dejected sigh before following. Damian made it up to his bedroom and undressed to his boxers, putting his suit safely away. And once his head hit the pillow he was asleep. It wasn't too long after he fell asleep that he was woken up to the sound of a car, his father's car to be precise. Damian lazily looked out the window and saw that Bruce was taking a fancier sports car, one that Alfred was not needed to chauffeur. Damian rolled his eyes, knowing exactly where his father had gone.

It was only a few hours later when Damian's alarm began to blare. He angrily slammed his fist on the top to shut it up. A few minutes later Alfred was at his door, giving him a wakeup call. "I'm up Alfred. I'll be down in a second." Damian yelled through his pillow, loud enough for Alfred to hear through the door. Alfred replied as normal and went down stairs to get breakfast laid out.

After a quick shower Damian was headed downstairs, fully dressed in his Gotham Academy uniform. He scarfed down his food in the politest manner he could before standing up and grabbing his coat and bag. "Alfred, are you coming?" The young boy called from the hallway.

"Master Damian, I do believe you promised to ride with a very nice girl who has been sitting outside waiting for quite some time." Alfred responded, the smile heard in his voice. Damian couldn't believe his ears so he peeked through the curtains. There she was, her long hair flowing in the slight morning breeze, the top down once again. She had on a different pair of Chanel sunglasses and seemed to be looking at the clock on the radio display. "Goodbye Alfred." Damian called. Alfred stepped out to watch a smirking Damian leave. "The young these days." Alfred said to no one in particular before turning around and heading back into the kitchen.

Damian walked down the steps and immediately her eyes went to him. He dropped his bag in the back with hers and slid into the passenger seat. "How did you get through the gate?" Damian asked as he leaned into the seat. "You're butler let me in darling, so it wasn't very hard." Lina replied with a smile. She leaned over closer to Damian, and he froze. Why was she going to greet him with a kiss? Had they not met just yesterday? Many thoughts exploded through Damian's mind in that split second but stopped when he saw she fell short.

"Do you want to hang out today? You know, skip school and have some fun? I know a great place we can go." Lina's voice was filled with excitement. She started the car, and Jessie J's 'Do It Like A Dude' blared before Damian could respond. Lina laughed as she sped off through the manor grounds and out the open gates. Instead of taking a left and heading towards the school, Lina took a right and headed away from Gotham. Damian looked at her and saw she wasn't kidding about skipping school today. "What the hell right?" Damian yelled over the music as he removed his school blazer and shoved it under the seat.

They came to a light, only a few blocks before the out skirts of Gotham. There were a few dilapidated buildings looming over them. Lina kept staring at the top of one, the building had been completely boarded up, but the very top penthouse suite looks like a garden had been growing on top. "Looks like people still live in these buildings." Damian astutely interrupted Lina's thoughts. Her eyes never left that building until the ding of the green light caused her to look at the road ahead.

On the outskirts of town there seemed to be a carnival set up. It wasn't Haley's circus, this had rides like the Ferris wheel touching the sky before them. Damian looked at Lina like she was crazy. "We're skipping school for a carnival?" He asked as she pulled into one of the spots. Lina giggled as the engine died down. "Of course. We can play games, go on rides. Just be a pair of kids for a while." She said as she hopped out of the car. Damian was shaking his head but he too got out of the car.

"Let's go through the funhouse first!" Lina called excitedly as she took Damian's hand and led him away.

**Further into the depths of Gotham:**

"Who was she Selina?" Bruce asked for the hundredth time. "It's only a matter of time before I figure it out."

"I told you already Bruce, she's my daughter." Selina spoke in her poised manner.

"No she is not. You weren't pregnant when you met Damian, you weren't pregnant before that either. So how is your daughter around the same age?" Bruce asked getting more and more frustrated.

"Bruce, she has my DNA you can run it all you want and the results will be the same. She is mine." Selina spoke through gritted teeth to him.

"Selina, if this is to get back at me for not telling you about Damian I already told you. I didn't know he existed until a few weeks before you came back. Talia had him hidden from me, training him to be the next assassin. She dropped him off with me and left. Then something happened, and I refused to leave my son fatherless." Bruce stood from his seat and walked over to Selina. He grasped her arms a bit rougher than necessary. "I didn't know I had a son but now I do, and I intend to help keep him on the right path. Now Selina who was the girl?"

Selina retreated from Bruce's grasp and slid into a seat. Before responding she let out a sigh. "She is my daughter Bruce, I named her Lina Kyle. Lina is a miniature version of myself and I mean that. She has my DNA and no one else's." Selina looked away from Bruce's face, defeated.

"DNA…She's your clone?" Bruce's brows furrowed together with thought.

"Yes, Bruce. As I said she is a mini-me. But she has been raised as my daughter, and I treat her as no less." Selina got up and headed to the fridge. She made herself a drink and downed it.

"There's something you're not telling me Selina." Bruce walked to her and turned her to face him.

"I told her last night why I had her made. What her duty was. She's mad at me. She disappeared not too long after and I haven't seen her since." Selina did all she could to avoid eye contact.

"Tell me Selina, what was her purpose?" Bruce demanded as he shook her.

"To destroy Damian, to seduce him away from you then destroy him." As she spoke tears began to stream down her face. Bruce turned from her and left hastily.

"Alfred? Where is Damian? You saw him to school this morning right?" Bruce asked without breath between.

"No sir, Master Damian left with a young lady friend from school this morning. He should be there now. Is something wrong?" Alfred asked with his a concerned voice.

"So he should be at school? I'm heading there now." Bruce growled and turned the receiver off. He sat behind the wheel of his car and gunned the engine. By the time Selina made it to the door, Bruce was gone in a trail of smoke.

* * *

A/N: Does anyone remember that I said I got the idea for this story after watching Young Justice? See where it plays in. I'm so mean. I'll be stopping it here for today. Keep checking back to find out what happens between Lina and Damian, coming in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I disappeared for two weeks. Work has been ridiculous. I tried to get a new chapter of each story out, but this will be 2/4…Hope you enjoy. R&R

* * *

Lina was giggling as she looked at her distorted images in the fun house mirrors. "D, your head is so big!" Lina pointed before skipping over to his scowling form. "Cheer up D-man. We're here to have fun. Not be grumpy guses!" Lina frowned as she hung onto his shoulders. Damian just sighed. "How is this fun? Especially to someone our age? And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me D?" Damian scowled further as he exited the fun house.

Lina followed after him. "Damian, look. I had a rough child hood. Just my mother and me. I never had any time to play around like this. To have friends and have fun…I figured I wanted to do this just once before I was an adult…and who better to do it with then you?" Lina asked with wide puppy eyes. "Why me? You just met me yesterday." Damian asked getting upset. "Damian, let's ride the Ferris wheel, I'll explain why you before it's done." She smiled so sincerely at him that he just nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

Lina was unusually quiet on the way to the Ferris wheel. On the way she hesitated at a game staring at a giant stuffed bear. She sighed as she began to move again. She didn't hear Damian stop, then run to catch up. They slid into the seats of the Ferris wheel and stayed quiet until the ride started. "I've known you for quite some time Damian. I've never met you but I've learned a lot of stuff about you. I mean, you have to know who my mother is by now. And even so, you can't tell me you don't recognize me from last night." Lina was really upset with everything and told her story slowly. "My mother trained me since I was little to destroy you. I was to be the perfect woman, to win your heart then crush it completely."

"I knew, I knew it was you. I just didn't want to believe it. I also wanted to know what your purpose was. I could tell you were targeting me from the moment you laid eyes on me." Damian said with a snug attitude. He looked at her and grasped her hand. "So, what are you going to do?" He asked rubbing small circles on it. "I…I don't know." She began to tear up and soon they came spilling out. When she wiped her eyes she turned to look at Damian. "I don't want to hurt you. It's what I was raised to do, trained to do…but I don't want to. I like you Damian. A lot." Lina's eyes glittered with the unshed tears she was barely restraining.

"So don't. I like you too. Can we ignore your training. You said you know about me, then you know I was a trained assassin, but after becoming my father's protégé that changed. I changed." He spoke barely above a whisper. He didn't know why he was feeling the way he did for a girl he barely knew, but he felt some raw attraction to her that he just couldn't ignore. "What do you say?" He took her face gently in his hands and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I want to change. I will change. Thank you so much D!" Lina called as she wrapped her arms around him. She then pressed her lips gently to his. Damian didn't know what to do. He stiffened up, his hands remaining on her face. She pressed a little rougher before pulling back. She had a huge grin on her face and Damian just looked stunned. He blushed when he finally processed what had happened. He moved to the other side of the seat and just stared as the ground came closer. Lina didn't realize the difference in behavior with Damian, and continued to smile.

"Looks like our ride's up." Lina hopped down when the man released the safety bar. Damian stood and followed slowly behind her. "Oh wait." He called as he disappeared towards the game stands. He came back a few seconds later, carrying the giant teddy that had caught Lina's attention moments before. "Here. For you." Damian said as he practically threw it at her. Lina looked between the bear and Damian then giggled. "You didn't have to, but thank you. I've never owned a stuffed animal before." She played with the large bow, pinching it between her fingers.

"Come on. Let's head home." Damian said as they walked towards the car. Lina ran to catch up and grasped his hand in her free one. Damian turned bright red but kept his mouth shut.

**Meanwhile at Gotham Academy:**

"What do you mean he never showed up for school?" Bruce was yelling at the lady behind the desk. "Exactly as it sounds Mr. Wayne. Sorry, but your son never showed up today." The lady continued to smile, but her voice sounded thin. Bruce growled as he stormed out of the school. He immediately called Alfred. "I thought you said Damian was at school!" He yelled through the phone. "Well sir, he was picked up by a class mate this morning. He should have been at school on time. What's wrong sir?" Alfred asked, voice filled with worry.

"Alfred. I need to find him!" Bruce hung up and jumped into the car. "Computer run security camera facial recognition, target: Damian Wayne." Bruce said as he sped off.

**Meanwhile in the Jaguar on the other side of town:**

"Oh! Ice cream! You know we still have a few hours before school lets out." Lina spoke from behind the wheel. She was staring at a small café that served hand scooped ice cream. She was licking her lips and staring at the small shop. Damian sighed and pointed. "Can we stop and get something to eat?" He asked, knowing she wanted to but wouldn't out right say it. Lina turned to look at him and smiled. She parked in the small area and they headed inside.

Lina had ordered a small salad and was going to order a black raspberry, double scoop bowl of ice cream for dessert. Damian ordered a burger with fries and a home-made chocolate shake. They sat down and waited for their food. Lina's salad was the first thing to arrive. She delicately picked at it, wanting her ice cream more than anything. When Damian's food arrived Lina stared at his fries. "Want one?" He asked holding a single fry out to her. Instead of taking it Lina leaned forward and ate it from his hands. Damian blushed and pushed his plate to the middle of the small table. "Help yourself."

"What a cute couple you two are." The graying woman behind the counter spoke with a chuckle. "We aren't a couple are we?" Damian spoke loud, and angrily but the last two words were soft and directed to Lina. Lina just winked and leaned forward to give Damian another peck on the lips. She jumped up when the door to the quaint café burst open.

"Damian!" Bruce bellowed. Damian stood straight up and turned to face his father. "Father?" He questioned but went silent when he saw the murderous intent gaze that Bruce was sending Lina's way. Lina stood and placed a hand on Damian's shoulder. "I'll see you around, D. Thanks for everything today." She said as she squeezed gently. "I never got an answer." Damian called as he began to walk towards his father.

"That answer isn't just my call." Lina smiled as she turned to the woman. "You can cancel that ice cream, hon." Lina sat, her hungry cat eyes watching Bruce's every move. Bruce grabbed Damian's shoulder a little rough then he meant and pulled him towards his car. "What were you thinking skipping school and running around with Selina Kyle's daughter?" Bruce demanded viciously. Damian just turned and watched the café fad into the distance. "Do you even know what almost happened to you back there?" Bruce seemed really frustrated and upset.

"I know everything father. I also know she doesn't want to kill me." Damian said from the side seat. Bruce stared at his son in shock. "You have a lot of explaining to do when we get home." Bruce growled and sped off. "I know." Damian said with a slightly disappointed undertone.

**At the Wayne Manor:**

Bruce had sat Damian down in the living room. Alfred and Dick stood as guard and witness to the ongoing interrogation. Damian explained where they had been before the café, and what had happened and what was said. He didn't explain to his father the kiss, knowing he was already upset. "And that's when you burst in the door." Damian finished.

"So, she wants to give up her Kitten guise already?" Bruce asked. Damian just shrugged. "I don't know if it's the whole Kitten thing or just the whole, been trained to kill you part." He responded honestly. "I'll think about this tonight when I'm out patrolling the city. You are staying to meditate on the things you've done and decided today." He spoke with finality. The doorbell interrupted him before he could add anymore punishment.

Alfred came into the room a few minutes later with Selina in tow. "Bruce I need your help. I can't find my Lina anywhere!" Selina bawled as she spoke.

* * *

A/N: Well did you enjoy? I sure did! Stayed tuned for what happens next, coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

"Selina, calm yourself. Please." Bruce said as he rubbed his temple. His day was getting worse with each passing second. "Don't you dare tell me to calm myself!" Selina hissed at Bruce, tears still flowing from her eyes. Damian jumped up and stood in front of her. "What do you mean she's missing? Was she taken?" Damian asked, arranging Selina on a chair for her to settle down. "I don't know. She never came home from school." Selina flung herself over the arm of the chair and sobbed. Bruce finally stopped rubbing his temples and looked up. "Selina, she never went to school."

Selina immediately stopped her hysterical sobbing and glared daggers at Bruce. "What are you talking about?" Dick was heard whispering to Damian, "Wow, talk about mood swings." Selina turned and hissed at him. "What are you talking about Bruce?" Selina asked once more. "She picked Damian up today and the two skipped school." Selina jumped up and grabbed Damian by the front of the shirt. "You've seen her. Where is she?" Bruce came over and separated the two. "Damian, do you know where she could be." He saw Damian's eyes flash with knowledge but it soon disappeared. "I have no idea. Father, you were there when we parted ways. Did she tell me where she was going?" Bruce just stared at his son, knowing that he was planning something, but he didn't know what.

"Selina, come with me to the study. We'll go over a few things and see where she could have gone. Or if someone took her, and if so, who." Bruce stood and led Selina upstairs to the study. Alfred followed, promising soothing cups of tea. Dick stayed back and took in the scene. "I'm not going on patrol tonight, so I'm going to bed." Damian waited for Dick to nod before he walked away. He acted oddly calm as he took off for bed. After the day the two had together, Damian should be more worried. Dick noticed something was up and headed to the cave to see what was going on with the little Wayne.

It was a few hours later, well after Selina had fallen asleep in an arm chair that movement started back up. Dick watched intently as Damian's window opened up. Out he slid, tossing Titus one of his favorite treats. He then sped silently out of the yard. Bruce spoke from behind Dick's shoulder. "He's making a move?" Dick nodded, "Follow or just observe?"

"Observe. I'll follow." Bruce growled as he took off after Damian. "Bruce! He hid his bike, and is on it now." Bruce's cape billowing was the only response.

Damian took the route that Lina's car had taken that morning. He was weaving through the late night traffic, heading towards the opposite end of town. He stopped at the light Lina had gotten distracted at before. He looked towards the giant almost abandoned looking building. At night there was a black-light cat face that shone brightly on all sides of the building. Damian made mental note and headed off towards the building, catching a glimpse of lights shining in the pent-house suite.

He parked the bike in a safe spot and snuck into the building. He wasn't surprised the inside was actually in perfect condition. He made his way to the elevator and hit the call button. The doors opened and the ride up the elevator was a short and silent one. When the door opened Damian's ears was assaulted by the loud music coming from the penthouse suite. He made his way to the door and slid inside. When he looked up, he was surprised to see that Lina was lounging on the counter wearing only a towel, her cat ears and tail out. She perked up and stared at him. She dropped the slice of pizza she was about ready to devour and stared at Damian.

"You are here." Damian said with relief. "D-man?" Lina slid off the counter and ran at him. Damian froze up as Lina wrapped her arms around him. Damian was surprised when his arms automatically wrapped around her in return. "You're not here to take me back to my mom are you?" She asked as she pulled back a bit. Damian shook his head. "Of course not. I needed to make sure you were okay." Damian looked her over. Sometime between her pounce and the hug her ears and tail disappeared. "Does that hurt?" Damian asked as he took in her all too human form. "Does what hurt?" She asked as she led him back towards the counter.

"Your ears and tail…that's not a normal thing you know." Damian replied smartly as Lina hopped back up onto the counter. "Of course I know it's not normal, and it doesn't hurt. It's something I've always been able to do so I don't know how I do it either. Just in case that was after the first one." Lina smirked as she ate a slice of pizza. "Help yourself D." Lina smiled as she leaned in front of him to get a drink. "Don't you think you should put some clothes on?" Damian asked as he saw her towel loosen with each movement. "I would but this is one of my mom's old pads. It only has sexy lingerie and her leather. So, this is probably the safest option." Lina shrugged as she chugged her drink.

Damian finally saw that she was chugging straight from a bottle of vodka. "What are you doing!" He called as he moved to grab it. She slid off the counter and ran out of the way. "No. It's mine. Grab your own." She playfully screamed as she ran the other way around the counter. "I don't want it but you shouldn't have it." He called as he finally grabbed her and wrestled the bottle away. In the shuffle she had ended up on her butt and he was on his knees in front of her. Damian blushed and backed away.

"Hey, I'm going to go check out the clothes to see if there's anything reasonable for you to wear, if not you can have my shirt." He said as he stood up. "Bedroom?" He asked as he looked anywhere but her long legs, and pale expanse of skin showing. "There." She pointed smiling as she stood. "I'll get the food away and join you soon." She winked and he headed to the bedroom.

"What's he doing? Did he find her?" Dick asked through Bruce's ear piece. Bruce sighed as he turned off his goggles. "He found her all right. They should be home tomorrow morning." Bruce said as he jumped off the roof. His cape glided him to the ground safely. He jumped into the bat mobile and sped off.

Damian kept looking through the lingerie. One after another he'd pull out, imagine her in it, blush then put it back. He found a see-through black one, where the under wear and breasts weren't seen. He debated then sighed. "That's a good one." She said causing him to jump. "I think I'm just going to give you my shirt." He said defeated. "I could try it on." She suggested. He imagined her in it and a blush that started on his cheeks and worked its way to his neck. "N-no that's fine, here." He said as he took his shirt off and handed it to her. He looked away as she took her towel off and threw it on him. He was startled and ended up looking back. He saw the flash of bare skin and quickly turned back around.

"Done." She called. He turned to find her tail whipping softly, her ears flat to her head as she tugged the shirt done. He stared at her, his blush growing again. "Maybe the lingerie would have been better." Her ears perked and her tail started to wag again. He turned his head quickly and covered his eyes. "D-man. Is something wrong?" He looked in pain, and it was upsetting her too. "No. I'm fine, everything is fine. I'm going to get going." He said as he turned to the door. "Damian…you aren't staying?" The use of his full name caused him pause. With a hefted sigh he turned back. "Where's the couch?"

"The couch? Damian, I want you to stay with me. Please?" She moved to crawl on the bed. He watched the seductive way she crawled to the pillows had a new uncomfortable sensation starting in his groin. "Come here." She motioned with her finger. He took one last longing look to the door before crawling into bed beside her. She automatically moved to curl into him, but he stiffened up. She stopped and withdrew. "I'm going to get a drink." She moved to get up but he grasped her wrist and pulled her back into his chest.

Her tail wrapped around his torso and she began to purr as he rubbed her back. "You're the best Damian. I love you." She looked up as she spoke and Damian blushed as he looked deep into her eyes. "You love me?" He asked and she nodded. "I love you Damian." With those words her lips pressed against his. He blushed but this time he kissed back. She took this as her chance to crawl on top of him. She curled her legs up under herself and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close. She put her forehead in the crook of his neck, and like that they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N I bet you thought they were going to get nasty. I was thinking about it but I like this ending better. The dirty will come soon, trust me. *insert evil smirk here*


	6. Chapter 6

Damian awoke early the next morning. Lina was still curled into his side. He tried to slip out from underneath of her without waking her up, but failed in the first inch. "Mmm, Damian?" Lina asked as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. "Yeah Lina?" Damian asked as he stood up. "Where are you going?" She was now wide awake as the warmth of the bed instantly cooled without him in it. "I was going to the bathroom." Damian turned to look at Lina and couldn't help the blush that spread from ear to ear. "Lina, c-could you cover yourself please?" Damian turned and immediately walked into the bathroom.

Lina looked down and saw the t-shirt that Damian had given him rode up in the middle of the night. Her bare ass was sticking out from under the shirt, showing the perky roundness. She just smirked as she stood up and made her way to the closet. She pulled out her mom's old leather suit and slid it on. It was a perfect fit, almost like another skin. She couldn't zip it up over her breasts all the way, so a huge amount of cleavage hung out. She figured that was better than walking around naked again. Damian finally came out of the bathroom, and took a look at her.

"Wow, that's a good fit," was all he could say before picking up his discarded shirt and putting it on. She dug through the closet and found the last piece to the ensemble. "The shoes make the outfit, D-man." Lina said as she zipped up the knee high boots. She stood and sauntered over to Damian, and he couldn't help but notice the way her hips now swung from left to right. As she got closer she watched as his eyes made their way up her body to cling to her cleavage. She stood an inch from him, and couldn't stop the smirk on her lips as she closed that small distance.

"How about some breakfast made by me, D-man?" Lina asked as she pressed her chest against his. He finally pried his eyes away from her chest and made eye contact. The knowing look in her eyes had his filling with shame. "I should get going, I snuck out last night. Your mom came over and kind of flipped out," he admitted. Lina nodded, knowing that something like that was bound to happen. "Let's eat breakfast first. Just two normal people enjoying each other's company before the feline fury flies." She took a step back and crossed her hands under her chest.

"You know what, that sounds good." Damian smiled. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen. She sat him at the bar stool and began a search of the fridge. "I did a small amount of grocery shopping yesterday, didn't know how long I was going to be staying here." Her voice held sadness, one that Damian knew all too well. He remained silent as she finally pulled out some sausage, eggs, and bread. "How do you want your eggs D-man?" She called over her shoulder as she pulled pans out and began setting everything up.

"Scrambled is fine." He perked his brow as he watched her cook. It was serene, watching her calmly setting everything up then cooking it all. She was humming as she did so. She paused when she heard Damian chuckling. "What's funny D-man?" Lina asked as she stirred the eggs. "Oh nothing, besides the fact that you're cooking me breakfast in an all leather cat suit." Lina turned to face him, her brow raised. "You mean this isn't sexy?" Damian's mouth snapped shut and a small blush tinted his face. Lina let out a hearty laugh as she got the two plates together.

"Orange juice or coffee?" She asked as she got back into the fridge. "Orange juice is fine." He said before chowing down on the food. He hadn't realized how hungry he was before the food was in his face. Lina poured two glasses and joined him. "It's not fancy, but it's food." She said as she pushed her food around her plate. "It's delicious." Damian said with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. Lina giggled as she leaned across the table to wipe his mouth. His food already gone.

His eyes once again darted to her cleavage. She smirked before she licked the side of his mouth. "I'll get the plates when I get back. So where are we going now, you're house?" Lina asked as she put the plates into the sink. "Yeah, I'll drive if you don't mind riding on my bike." Damian said as he spoke. Lina's eyes light up. "I'd look so hot on the back of a bike right now." She giggled as Damian spit orange juice back into his glass.

"Come on let's get this over with." Lina sighed as she made her way to the door. When she opened the door two men in a white mask stood in her way. "Well hello pretty kitty, you're not the cat the boss was looking for, but you'll do." They had guns pointed at Lina and she could only giggle. "Boys, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to point a gun at a lady?" She took a step back and had her hands up in mock surrender. That was when Damian noticed her hand going for the small whip on her belt. She yanked it out and quickly swung it at them. She knocked both guns from their hands, and in another flick of her wrist she had the one's hand wrapped tightly. She used the whip to pull him towards her as she kicked out. He got a face full of boot and dropped to the floor. The other one was slowly backing down the hall.

"It's so rude that you're leaving without saying goodbye!" Lina yelled as she used the whip to wrap around his mid-section and pull him back. "Now, you mentioned a boss, who is it?" She growled at him. "P-Penguin. The Cat owes him big time; he thought she was back in town with the place all lit up again." The man grumbled out. Lina smirked, "The cat is back," then punched him in the face. Damian was on his feet, securing them both and staring dumbfounded at Lina. "Where did that come from?" He asked as he took in the shining of her yellow eyes.

Lina looked at him a little taken aback by the question. "D-man you know who my mom is, tell me where that came from." She cracked the whip one more time before rolling it back up and securing it on her belt again. She then strutted to the elevator, Damian close behind. "Since when doesn't the guy get to save the girl?" He asked as the doors closed behind him. "I'm not a damsel in distress Damian, I can handle myself." She crossed her arms, looking more than a bit huffy. Damian put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I know."

She turned to face him. A smile tugged at her lips. "Thanks for understanding me." She winked right before he kissed her. She was surprised and it took her a second before she could react. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and they held each other close. The dinging of the elevator didn't even pry them apart, but the noise of a throat clearing did. They jumped apart and looked guiltily into the eyes of Dick. "What are you doing here, Dick?" Damian almost spat at him. "When you didn't come back last night, I figured I'd come get you before things go misconstrued." Dick spoke with a haughty brow raised.

Lina smirked as she walked forward, placing her hand on Dick's chest. "What a purr-fect gentleman." She winked before strutting her way through the door. Damian looked more than a bit peeved at her show of affection as he stomped his way after her. Dick held his hands up in mock surrender as he followed them. Lina walked straight up to Damian's bike and drug her finger down the seat of the bike. "Oh. This is amazing." She murmured as she straddled the bike. She leaned forward and patted the front of the bike. She pulled back and stared wide eyed at Damian. "Hurry. I want it bad."

Hearing her exclamation had him dropping his keys. She continued to look lovingly at the bike, rubbing and petting the seat. Dick came up and patted his shoulder. "Good luck with her Damian." Dick winked before going to his own bike and speeding off. Damian shook off the spell Lina had cast on him and straddled the bike in front of Lina. "Put on the helmet and let's go." Damian said as he took the helmet off the steering handles and handed it to her. Lina just shook her head, but did as she was told. The helmet placed securely on her head, she wrapped herself securely around him. Damian took that as 'ready to go' and took off.

Arriving back at the Wayne Manor: Lina pulled the helmet off her head and removed herself from the back of his bike. Damian followed suit, then turned to her. "You ok?" He asked when he saw the worry in her eyes. "Yeah, I just don't know what I'm going to say to her. You know?" She placed a nervous hand on her elbow and stared anywhere but the front door. Damian grabbed her free hand and squeezed. "It'll be alright. I promise." With a deep inhale they both turned and made their way to the door. Before Damian could even reach to turn the handle the door flew open. "Welcome back Master Damian. Miss Lina." Alfred nodded to each before turning and walking into the manor.

"Master Bruce and Miss Kyle are in the den. They've been awaiting your arrival." Alfred led them to the den then opened the door. "I shall give you some time alone," he said before turning and walking away. Lina hesitantly entered the room. Selina jumped up and ran over to her. She looked Lina up and down before hugging her tightly. "Mom, aren't you mad?" She hesitantly asked as she pulled slightly away from her. "Oh, I'm mad alright. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I killed you for doing that to me!" Selina spoke as she pulled Lina tightly against her again.

Bruce just nodded his head at Damian. It was that movement that had Selina turning to look at Damian. "Were you with her?" She asked as her eyes grew dark. Lina grasped her mother's shoulders. "He was with me, but don't be mad," Lina pleaded. "Don't be mad? Don't be mad? My baby was with a man all night, a Wayne at that. You know how notorious the Wayne's are for seducing women." Selina grabbed Lina and made her stare into her eyes. "That's why you're mad? You thought we did something?" Lina screamed as she backed away and into Damian's side. "You mad that this isn't in your plans? I knew this was a bad idea, D-man. I'm leaving." She turned to walk away, but Damian grasped her wrist gently.

"I think you guys need to talk things out. Why don't you go home with her, and I'll see you tomorrow?" He saw the hesitation in her eyes and he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I promise." Lina sulked over to her mother. "We're swinging by the pen house to pick up my Jag." Lina turned and walked out the door. Before leaving completely she stopped and looked to Damian. "I will see you tomorrow D-man." Then she turned and walked away. Selina waited until her daughter was far out of ear shot. "You, stay away from my daughter." She hissed at Damian. Bruce spoke before Damian could respond, "You have no right to tell him that. You know better than anyone that when something so opposite attracts, there is no keeping them apart."

"Apparently there are things that can break that kind of attraction Bruce, you should know that better than anyone." Selina's voice was heavy with sadness as she turned and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Lina rode quietly back to the pent house with Selina. Selina tried to strike up a conversation, but Lina remained silent. Once they reached the building Lina jumped from the car and strode over to her Jaguar. She ran her hand lovingly up the side and slide behind the wheel. "I'll follow you home." Lina called as she pulled up behind Selina. Selina just nodded then began to head home.

When both cars were parked safely in the garage the two made their way up to their apartment. Selina sighed before speaking, "Look. I'm sorry I put you in an awkward position, training you to kill a boy. I didn't know having you learn everything about him would have you fall in love with him." She sighed as she ran her fingers through her short disheveled hair. Selina's eyes met with one's that matched hers perfectly. "I'm sorry I failed you mother. I never could understand what you found so attractive about Batman, not until I met Robin."

Selina's hand moved so fast, Lina barely had time to register the movement. Lina felt the cool sting of her mother's hand across her cheek. She reached up and held her cheek gingerly as her mother glared at her. "Do not compare my love for Batman with your tryst with the bird." It was Lina's turn to get angry.

"It was not a tryst mother. We did nothing. Why can't you see that." She turned on foot and headed for the door they had barely entered. Selina moved to stand in front of her. "Are you going to go back to that penthouse? The place where you have a target on your forhead?" Selina's eyes grew dark. She was not going to worry about her daughter tonight. "No, I will get a hotel room. Anywhere away from here is better." She pushed through her mother's arm and out the door. "You will call and let me know where you're staying." Selina called, knowing she had no way to make her stay now. Lina didn't respond as she hopped into her Jaguar and took off. She drove around Gotham, three of her mother's fake credit cards in her pocket. She slipped them from her when she brushed through her blockade at the door. She smirked, a little shopping would do her good.

She was in her sixth store, her car packed with purchases. She wanted to avoid calling Damian, but she knew he put his number in her phone for a reason. He wanted her to call and let him know what was going on. She was itching to do it. So when she had finished her last purchase she strutted to her car, her finger's already dialing his number. His voice sounded a bit deeper than she remembered when he picked up. "Hey."

"Hey you. I just wanted to let you know I'm not going home, but I'll definitely see you in school tomorrow." She was a little embarrassed as she put her last purchase of the day into her trunk. She was about to slide into the driver's seat when two thugs came up to her. "Hold on for a sec D-man." She could only smirk as she tossed the phone on the seat.

"Hey pretty thing. What are you doing out on this side of town." The one spoke to her, smiling with no teeth. Lina could only laugh. "What does it look like, pretty boy." She sneered the last word at him and could tell it hit a spot. He came at her, a switch blade coming out. She dodged the initial charge and punched him in the gut. She then sent an upper cut to the face. The guy grunted, but Lina didn't care. She watched the second guy came at her, a knife also drawn, he scratched across her face with the blade. "Hey, keep her pretty." The first guy said as he wiped the blood from his split lip. "Now you've gone and made me mad." Lina said, her pupils dilating into cat-like slits. The second guy barely muttered a 'woah' before Lina was on him.

By the time the fight was over, Lina's hair was a mess. She had a split lip, a small cut on her face, and a darkening bruise on her abdomen. She kicked the two unconscious men one last time before turning back to her car. She picked up her phone, only to find the line dead. A text from Damian was the only notification she had. She read it and sighed. "Don't move, I'll be there right away."

Damian was there before she had even put the phone down. He was on his bike, speeding down the street. He stopped right beside her car and pulled off his hood. "You okay?" He asked as he looked at her. "I'll be fine." She smiled, only to wince as fresh blood spilt down her lips. "That's it, come to the manor. I'll have Alfred check you out." He was already sliding his helmet back on as she sighed. He clearly wasn't in the mood to argue, so she slid into the driver's seat and followed him back to Wayne Manor.

She didn't bring her purchases in, just herself. Alfred took one look at her and headed to the med bay. She needed a small stitch in her lip, and he applied some ointment to her bruise and cut. She smiled at Alfred as she slid off the table. "Thanks Alfred." She did a quick check for her top, having to have her abdomen checked out was easier in just her bra. She found it on the pillow of the exam table. She slipped it on as Damian walked in. "How is….oh." Damian's words were cut off as he turned red in the face. He tried to look away, but found his gaze lingering on the bare skin of her tight stomach.

"Hey D-man. Told you, I'm just fine." Lina smiled again as she walked up and gave him a tight, one armed hug. Damian gently hugged back, his face still red. "Well, I need to go." Lina had an impish grin as she turned to leave. Damian grabbing her hand caused her to stop. "You said you weren't going home tonight. Where are you going?" The concern in his eyes stopped the smart ass response she was going to give.

"I was going to go to a motel, somewhere not in the slums." She was going to chew on her bottom lip, but stopped at the tub of the stitches. Damian looked aghast, then turned to Alfred. "I will prepare a room immediately Master Damian." Alfred said with a smirk as he turned to leave. "Woah, wait. I can't stay here. I wouldn't feel right." Lina's next words were stopped before they left her mouth as Damian gently rubs his thumb on her good cheek.

"Think nothing of it." Damian whispered before he pressed his lips gently on hers. She couldn't stop smiling at that and nodded. "Fine, just tonight." Alfred stood at the door. "I'll get your bags into the room. Lunch will be ready shortly. Master Bruce is at work, so it will be just the two of you." Alfred left with a knowing smirk.

Then the thought hit them both. They would be alone together, all day and perhaps into the night. Lina's smile turned coy while Damian's turned into a tight frown.


End file.
